The tale of two Skinks
by Blood Snowflake
Summary: The first Skink Priest in a thousand years emerges from a long still pool, along the way, he meets a warrior with a dark history, and sets out on a journey to finalize the Old One's plan. (Set in an alternate universe where Age of Sigmar isn't a thing, feel free to correct me on any mistakes in the fluff. Rated T for violence.)
1. Awakening

Mustard yellow eyes blinked. Two blue legs kicked, the shining ebony claws on the end slicing the magical waters.

The skink swam upwards towards the rippling surface of the water, hearing the chittering and hissing of the workers above.

"Gahhh!" The lone skink took his first breath. A worker with a line of green scales down his back shoved a golden staff into the claws of the unsuspecting skink. Despite the shock of having it forced upon him, the weapon felt natural, it was surprisingly light, it widened at the top. With two small stylized serpent heads creating a wide top, with four sharp spikes jutting out of it.

 _So, I came from that pool? Interesting._ The skink began to shift about, all the worker skinks had begun to crowd him. He took a step back, his dark blue crest flattened against his sky blue head.

"Look at his crest! It's all funny! There's a bit in the middle!" One of the more enthusiastic workers yelled, he was instantly shut up by what the lone skink assumed was the leader. The head worker was covered in a forest green, all of his back scales, and blotches around his body were like moss that had taken root.

"Get him some armour!" Cried the head skink in a deep yet slightly squeaky voice. "Get to it you lazy lizards!" He shouted again, and the room became a flurry of activity.

 _"_ The one with the most colour seems to be in charge, but why am I a different colour?" The skink didn't realise that he was thinking out loud until a clawed hand slapped him on the back.

"That's 'cause you're a Priest mate! First one in a millennia!" The leader slapped him on the back, claws scraping the midnight blue scales on the priests back. "You got a name? I'm Ba'nazor!"

 _A name? What's my name? Ahah!_ He did the closest thing he could do to a smile, showing his white teeth and blue tongue. "I am Tiliqua."

 _ **Please rate and review! More on the way!**_


	2. Daylight

The skink Sat on a seat of moss, an obsinite spear at his side. "Stronger than iron, never rusts." He muttered under his breath as his ebony claws idly scratched at the obsidian-colour stone beneath.

"Red one!" A squeaky voice called out, when the sitting skink didn't respond, the worker tried something else, "Speartail!" He called out. A growl answered him. "Uhhhhh, sorry?" He squeaked.

"If you desire to call me an idiotic nickname, I would prefer that first one." He growled again "As that aaccurately describes me, Red chest, spine scales, a bit on the tail, a little splotch on my head, but no!" He snapped, the worker trembling in fear. "No, I'll remind him of the time he almost died!" The skink began to shout, but calmed down quickly,"You didn't come here just to butcher my name, what do you want?"

"Well, A new skink spawned. I-I think you should s-see." The green worker stuttered out. Seeing the look on the red skinks face, he added "From the still pool. A loner too!" The skink was braver this time. "Come on!"

Tiliqua fingered at the gold rune necklace around his neck, the bizarre bracelets with chains of runes clicked together when he moved his arms. "What in the name of Sotek are these things for?"

Ba'nazor laughed. "They amplify yer magic mate!" Tiliqua grunted as a worker shoved a gold chain of runes and feathers into his claws. He put it on so the feathers hung over his tail. "Wrong way bud, more like a belt, y'know, like the warmbloods wear."

"What's with all the bloody feathers anyway?" Tiliqua grumbled as he swung the chain around. "I look like a flaming chicken!"

Ba'nazor laughed again, irritating the priest. "They are an indication of yer rank, y'know, cause you're a Priest and all." The only response was a hiss from the priest, as two workers attempted to place a golden helmet upon his head. "Calm down bud, it's nearly over."

The feather on the helmet rested lightly on the top of his creast, the gold band placed on his back had six feathers jutting out, he wouldn't admit it, but he actually liked the flame colours of the feathers.

"So, I can do magic?" Tiliqua asked. He didn't _feel_ magic.

"After your training, you understand? Yes yes?" A small worker piped up from the back of the room."Learn good magic from ugly toad!" The other skinks shuffled about nervously. "He lazy, all life sleepy!" The other workers hissed at the oblivious worker to shut up.

"Poor Piiwii, hit his head on a rock when we spawned." Ba'nazor sighed. "Just doesn't know when to shut up." Tiliqua glanced at him. "He was referring to the great Mage Priest, Lord Glubbs, one of the most powerful of the Slaan, he'll teach you."

The door to the spawning room opened, the red-backed skink walked in, worker skinks hastily scrambled out of his way.

"So, this is the new spawnlet? From all the fuss I was expecting a little more." The skink trod closer to Tiliqua. "Glubbs has a lot of work to do." A quiet hiss escaped the priests mouth.

"Funny tail!" Cried a voice, Piiwii really didn't know when to shut up. Tiliqua finally noticed the tail of the rude newcomer.

Unlike the other skinks,whose tails ended in rounded points, the newcomer had a spearhead on the end, the gold on the base of the obsinite spear melding perfectly with his flesh.

The priest was curious, but judging by the death glare Piiwii received, it was a sensitive subject.

"Spawnlet, follow me." The red-backed skink walked towards the door of the spawning room, the torches dim light flicked as the workers made ample room for them to pass through. "I am known as 'The Thorny Devil', you may call me Moloch, as you are an equal rank to me, and worthy of using it."

The bright sunlight blinded Tiliqua, having spent the few hours of his current existence under the temple, he blinked his yellow eyes multiple times, trying to adjust to the new surroundings. The world of the above.


End file.
